new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendigo
Wendigo is the 38th character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Misty Arrival Wendigo appears from a fog of mist into the battlefield. Mechanic Pressing B while performing any of Wendigo’s normals will cause a creature of the darkness, or another Urban Legend rather, to help aid the Wendigo in getting more distance with his moves. It’s important not to spam this mechanic too much, as it has both a 1 second cooldown for each use, and the distance and damage the creatures do will lessen the more you use them. Special Moves Neutral B - Voice Mimicry The Wendigo sends a shockwave (a mimicked voice) forward, knocking opponents towards him. Upon being hit, a voice relating to the harmed opponent will emit, it's merely cosmetic and has no actual effects. The projectile does has a maximum pull distance, though, meaning a single shockwave will only take them so far. Side B - Lust for Flesh The Wendigo will lunge at the opponent and grab them. In this state, the Wendigo can bite the opponent by pressing B. After five bites or by holding B and then flicking the control stick in the four directions (left, right, up, down), you'll throw the opponent. Depending on how much you've bitten the opponent, you'll be healed by them, 2% from every bite. Up B - Stealthy Speed-Up The Wendigo dashes forwards, stunning anyone in his way. On the ground, you'll just dash forward, but in the air, the move lets you teleport, holding B lets you move the Wendigo where you want. If you use this move when someone attacks you it'll act as a counter attack, though the Wendigo will simply knock back the opponent rather than stunning them. Down B - Weather Wendigo The Wendigo summons two clouds at both sides, both floating forward horizontally. By tapping B you summon two clouds that stuns on contact apart from damaging. Holding B spawns high floating clouds that doesn't deal damage but rains acid rain. The rain doesn't make opponents flinch, but will deal damage while they are under it. Only one set of clouds can be spawned at a time, and trying to spawn another set will have the new set replace the old one. Final Smash - Wendigo Psycosis The Wendigo turns into a shadow. From here, you select a fighter to infect with your deadly disease. You move around with the analog stick and select by pressing B. After selecting an opponent, they'll be stunned and four random images appear (which is possibly what the fighter is thinking about), the Wendigo then dashes anyone in his way dealing massive damage. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: *screams* *KO Sound 2: *eerie sound effect* *Star KO: *screams* *Screen KO: *unknown sound effect* Taunt *Up Taunt: *howls* *Side Taunt: *sniffs* *Down Taunt: *looks down at stomach while his stomach growls softly, then looks up at the opponent he’s facing* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: *screams* *Option 2: *eats a bear* *Option 3: *stands in place and disappears in a smokey mist* *Lose Pose: *the Wendigo is seen dead on the ground* Category:All-Around Category:Pressure Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Male Category:Urban Legends Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Unknown Origin